And Then There Was Evil
Plot The episode starts with a spaceship falling from the sky and crashing in the forest. The camera shows inside the ship. It’s a mess with a person in a white armor lying in the center. He slowly gets up, and moves toward a computer. Person: Here speaks Ex’Xy from Plumber Patrol #403. We were sent to secure a shipment from the Galvan System, but we got attack! A few sparks fly out the computer. Ex’Xy: Damn, it’s broken. He the grabs a small black cube and tries to get out the ship, but the door doesn’t open. Ex’Xy: I don’t have time for this. He takes a red pistol and fires a laser at the door, blowing it up. Ex’Xy jumps out the ship falling in the crater that the crash created. He lands on his knees and looks at the cube in his hand. Ex’Xy: I must make sure that it won’t fall in the wrong hands. He gets up, and makes a step before falling on his knees again. Ex’Xy: Argh! He looks at his chest and sees a strange blue fluid leaking from a scar. Ex’Xy: I don’t have much time left. He slowly gets up again, and starts walking trying to hold balance. Scene end The scene shows an 11 years old boy walking down the streets. His eyes and hair are brown. He wearsa black shirt, blue pants, and white shoes with black stripes. The boy caries a purple schoolbag on his back and appears to be in a very bad mood. Boy: Not fair, they take my money and beat me, and yet nobody does anything, but when I say something the teachers make me apology to them. He kicks the ground angry, and looks at the sky. Boy: Everything I want is some justice! Why do you hate me so much! Tears start forming at the sides of the boy’s eyes. He starts running looking at the ground to make sure that nobody will notice him crying. The boy runs out the town and in the forest. At the same time Ex’Xy is sitting next to a tree and watching the sky. Ex’Xy: I can’t… walk anymore… Heh… looks like this is the end. He looks at the cube in his hand. Ex’Xy: My mission was to secure this, and I failed. How pitiful can I get? He looks at the ground. The boy is running in the forest. He stumbles on something and falls on his face. The boy gets on his knees rubbing his head. Boy: Auch! My head hurts. Stupid tree! He gets up and turns to kick the tree when he notices someone in a white armor leaning against it. Boy: Uh, a soldier in the forest? Hey you, why did you tripped me? The person doesn’t make a sound or move. Boy: Hey, I asked you something! He kicks the person in the leg, making him shake and fall on the side. The boy looks scared. Boy: Is he… The boy slowly moves the soldier and grabs the helmet. He carefully takes it off, and screams at what he sees. The person had a human like appearance but his skin is green and the eyes completely black, he lacks a nose, and instead of hair has orange tentacles. Boy: A-an A-a-alien! He tries to run but stops, and slowly turns to face the armored person with a small grin forming on his face. Boy: Hey you, think fast! He throws the helmet toward the alien hitting it in the head, and making a small wound, but there is no reaction. Boy: Ha! It’s dead! He then moves closer to the alien and starts looking at it. The boy soon sees the cube it’s holding with its dead hand. Boy: What do we have here? He takes the cube from the alien’s hand and presses a red button on it. The cube opens, revealing a badge that appears as a green and black hourglass symbol. Boy: A badge? What is a badge doing with an alien? Eh, it’s mine now. The boy reaches for the badge, but the latest jumps on his right wrist. Boy: Ah! The badge sticks in his flesh, making blood come out. The boy falls on the ground screaming in pain and rolling on the ground. The pain soon starts disappearing, and the boy looks at his hand. The hourglass symbol in on his wrist but is now purple and dark purple instead of green and black. Boy: What the hell? He presses the symbol, and it starts growing. Boy: Wow! The silhouette of a man with flames on his head appears on the symbol. The boy presses it, and it emits a purple light that goes through his entire right hand, putting it on fire. Boy: This is cool! A small grin appears on his face as he rolls his eyes to look at the dead alien. Boy: Could I… A fireball forms in his hand, and he throws it at the body, covering it in flames. Boy: So cool! With this thing soon everything will know and fear the name, Jaden! A maniacal look appears on his face. The scene turns black. Scene end The scene shows a city. People are walking and talking, appearing to be a normal happy day, but the camera focus on a certain person. A tall boy that wears a black shirt with purple stripes, bluish grey pants black shoes with white on the top and fingerless glove on his right hand with purple stripes coming out of it and going all over his arm, neck, and the right part of his face. He also wears dark sunglasses, headphones and a black hat. The boy holds a white shopping bag in his right hand. He looks at a showcase of a shop, and sees the reflection of himself, and a blue car flying in his direction. The boy sighs and the car crashes into him, like into a metal wall. The other people start screaming and running. A giant red robot with six arms stands in the middle of the street. The car suddenly starts moving, and rises in the sky, revealing the boy standing behind her completely fine, with his right arm now being made of red rock. Boy: Oy, do you know who I am? Robot: Of course I know. You are Jaden Purpnil. I’m here to fight with you find out, who is the strongest in the Galaxy! Jaden rises an eyebrow and then laughs. Jaden: So, you are here to confirm that I’m the strongest? And I through that this will be an ordinary boring day. Entertain me while you still can then! He levitates the car with his right hand and sends it against the robot, who cuts it in half with one of its metal hands then charges at Jaden, who is simply standing there with hands open, and a smile, waiting for the attack. The robot crashes all six of its hands at Jaden, just to find out, that he isn’t there anymore. Robot: Impossible! Jaden: Possible! The robot looks up, and sees Jaden in the air, with his sunglasses missing, revealing his right eye being purple while the left is brown. He uses the powers of his right hand to make himself heavier and crashes on the robot creating cracks on its armor. Jaden gets up and looks at his opponent. Jaden: It was fun while it lasted. Well, time to end this. Robot: Please… (electric buzz) No…more… (electric buzz) Mercy… Jaden: Mercy? His eyes wide. Scene end In school a boy grabs the young Jaden by the collar of his shirt and throws him against a wall. He falls on the ground and coughs. Three boys are standing over Jaden. Bully: Give the money by yourself and we maybe won’t beat you too much today. They start laughing. Jaden looks at them angry. Jaden: Why you… He presses the symbol on his hand and smiles. Purple light blinds the camera, and when it die the three boys are send flying against a wall in the opposite direction. They look up scared and see Jaden standing over them with his right hand being muscular and covered by green diamonds. Bully: What is this? Jaden looks at his hand, a blade comes out of it and he gains his maniacal look back on his face. Bully: D-don't hurt me! Mercy! Jaden: Mercy? He slowly changes to present him standing over the robot. Jaden: There is no mercy in me! He then grabs the robot’s head and tears it off. Jaden starts slowly moving away when he hears the sound of something breaking under his foot. He steps away and sees his sunglasses smashed. Jaden lets out a sigh, then grabs his hat, and throws it in the air, revealing his purple hair. He hears police sirens and turns to see six police cars. Jaden: I’m not in the mood for you guys right now. So get away! His hand gets covered by rocks and magma, and he fires a stream of fire at the cars, melting both their tires and the street. They start sinking. Jaden looks at the flames. A house is burning and screams could be heard from inside. Young Jaden is standing in front of it and looks at his right hand which is covered by fire. He smiles maniacally and turns to leave the place. Jaden then morphs into his present self who is walking away from the burning streets. He stops and grabs his shopping bag. Jaden: I will never change will I? He continues walking, as the flames hide him from the camera. The End. Events Major Events *Jaden Purpnil and Ex'Xy make their first appearance. *Jaden gainst the Parasitrix. *Jaden kills his parents and schoolmates, making them his first victims. Characters *Jaden Purpnil (17 and 11 years old; first appearance) Heroes *Ex'Xy (first appearance; deceased) Villains *Red Robot (first appearance; deceased) Aliens Used By 11 years old Jaden *Heatblast (first use; x2) *Diamondhead (first use) By 17 years old Jaden *Gravattack (first use) *Heatblast Allusions *''And Then There Was Evil'' is parodying the titles of the Ben 10 episodes, And Then There Were 10, And Then There Was Ben and And Then There Were None. *The first alien used by Jaden is the same one that Ben first transformed into, Heatblast. Trivia *This is the very first episode of The De-Spacer. *The first few scenes were rewriten multiple times before the author finally choose how he wants Jaden to obtain the Parasitrix. *The reason why the aliens have (first use) instead of (first appearance) is because Jaden didn't transform into any of them fully. Category:Episodes